Double-faced adhesive tapes (i.e., tapes bearing adhesive on both major opposing surfaces) are widely known and used to attach articles to surfaces. For example, stretch-releasing adhesive tapes have found use in a wide variety of assembling, joining, attaching, and mounting applications. One example of a commercially available double-sided, stretch-releasing adhesive product is COMMAND® strips sold by 3M Company. These double-sided, stretch-releasing adhesive products can be attached to an article support device that has a hook, clip, hanger, etc. Utensils, decorations, tools and various other articles (generally referred to as accessories) can then be hooked, clipped, hung, or otherwise attached to the support device. Examples of such assemblies are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,802,766; 8,020,820, and 8,814,112.
Article support devices using a stretch-releasable adhesive tape often comprises a base comprising a planar surface configured to be attached to the stretch-releasable adhesive tape, in combination with a support body that comprises an article support member and that is removably attachable to the base, so that, when it is desired to remove the device from a mounting surface, the body can be detached from the base so as to access and activate the stretch-releasable adhesive.
One specific example of an attachment or mounting assembly 1 is shown in FIG. 1 in which a bath caddy 10 is attached to two vertical walls 80, 180 by an attachment system including a coupling plate 20, 120; a mounting plate 40, 140; and an adhesive strip 60, 160. Adhesive strips 60, 160 adhere mounting plate 40, 140 to wall 80, 180. Mounting plate 40, 140 and coupling plate 20, 120 securely mate or attach to one another, and coupling plate 20, 120 mates, attaches, or is formed on bath caddy 10. The entire attachment assembly 1 permits bath caddy 10 to be hung or mounted on a wall or in a corner between two walls 80, 180.